NEW KIM NEW LIFE
by dominique.love.108
Summary: Hey my name is dominique yeah this is my first fan-fiction but I will try my best to make it interesting yeah well story is about Kim Crawford and Jack Brewer Kim is from Tennessee and she movesto Seaford and meets jack and will they fall for each other or will Someone else get kim before jack can.
1. KICK

**Hey my name is dominique yeah this is my first fan-fiction but I will try my best to make it interesting yeah well story is about Kim Crawford and Jack Brewer Kim is from Tennessee and she movesto Seaford and meets jack and will they fall for each other or will **

**Someone else get kim before jack can.**

Jack POV

_ .beep_

_Was all heard when I woke up it was the day of school .Oh wait sorry let introduce myself my name is Jack Brewer I'am seafood high school heartbreaker and I am never going to fall in love. Well that all changed yesterday morning._(flashback)-Jackson Sean Brewer where are you going said jack's the dojo I said weirdly .okay be back for dinner jacks mom said .Whatever I when I step outside I noticed that we had new neighbors right next door to us nobody has moved since 2005 ah whatever they probably don't have kids nobody has kids it's only I started walking to dojo and the dojo is about 5 Ins away so once I get to the mall I head straight for Bobby Wassbi I get there everyone their but Rudy he might be with phil .So I walk in and right when I walk in all guys run toward I said what happen was frank messing with you no they said all together .Then what happen you missed it this really hot blonde and her mom just left she 4th degree black belt just like you WHHOO!Jerry said .Okay whatever I'am still the best at the dojo I said angrily.I am going to go change be back I said putting my bag down on the bench thats when I notice there was a phone and I know Milton eddie and jerry don't have phones they broke their phone on plane ride back from china cause they were scared that they're so called wives were going to track this must be that so called hot blonde's phone whatever I will give it to rudy when he comes this really hot blonde walks in and says oh you found my phones thanks she says sweetly. And thats when my whole world changed (end of flashback)_.Now I cant stop thinking about her. I shake thoughts way and get ready for school its going to be a long day._

**Thanks for reading and please review**_._


	2. KICK Chapter 2

_Now I cant stop thinking about her. I shake thoughts way and get ready for school its going to be a long day._

KIM P.O.V.

_Omg i can't believe i moving to Seaford California the reason I'am moving Seaford is because my dad died a year ago .My mom thought it would be good idea if we moved away from tennessee there was just many memories so we live neighborhood that has no kids well i haven't seen I heard from my mom there is dojo in the mall a few minuets away see when we lived in tennessee their how do I say this we lived where their were a lot of rapes so I did to defend ask my mom if I could go join the dojo. So i put ugh boots on and headed to the mall well my mom drove me cause we didn't know if she had to when walked in we saw three guys talking and so I walked up to them and looked like they never seen a girl before I asked them _

_''where do we do we go if I want to join your dojo ''I said sweetly ._

_''one that looked really smart said you have see rudy'' he said nicely._

_''thank you'' I said sweetly and little weirded out._

_I walked in the office with my mom she started talking and I started playing temple run2 then I said ''oh it alright if go walk around dojo''._

_Then the sensi I think his name is rudy said '' yeah go a head but one more thing what belt are you 4th degree black belt ''I said proudly._

_''yes another black belt just like jack ''.rudy said excitedly_

_I wonder who jack is?So walk out rudy's office and I walk over to guys that I meet earlier but I didn't get their names I'll ask them right now ._

_''Hey '' said nicely ._

_''Hey ''they all said at once_

_''I wondering what are your names'' I said nervously ._

_Then one with ginger hair said ''Milton.'' _

_Then one that looked latino said ''jerry.''_

_Then one that looked african american said''eddie''._

_Then I said ''Hey my name Kim I will be joining your dojo''._

_They said all at once ''cool''._

_I said ''is it just you guys ''._

_Then Milton said ''no jack trains here too oh and what belt are you and are you going seaford high school like us are you a freshman like us'' he said sweetly._

_I said putting my phone down on the bench '' cool black belt and yes and yes''. _

_Milton said '' oh okay i'll show you around ''._

_right when I said cool my mom walked of rudy's office and rudy said '' you can start tomorrow''._

_I said '' okay bye eddie milton jerry and rudy I left me my mom were parking lot when I notice I didn't my phone ran back to the dojo and there was the most amazing looking boy ever seen in my whole life ._

_I walked up to him and said '' oh you found my phone'' I said flirty ._

_He didn't say anything so I just said thank you and walked out now I can't stop thinking about him all way home I wonder is that the famous jack I it can't be ?But that might be him all ask him what is name is tomorrow at practice ._

_''I go up to my room get headphones and fall a slept listening to countdown by Beyonce ._


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys its me dominique again thanks for reviewing and here is the next chapter its going to be a long story.

JACK P.O.V.

Time Skip

_when I walk in school I saw eddie milton and jerry fight again.I wonder what they are fighting about their probably fighting over a girl.I never girlfriend because i never wanted one girl annoy me with short skirts and booty shorts like come on get some cloths on but then i meet that hot blonde the guys said her name was she walked in dojo she was wearing hollister jeans with classic tall chestnut ugg boots and a plain black long sleeve shirt and her hair looked amazing it was straighten pin straight .And her smile it light up my looked about my guys said she was 4th degree black belt .She didn't look like she would be a 4th degree black belt maybe a orange belt but not black I walk over to guys and say break it up omg break it up._

_they stop and say ''hey jack'' ._

_I say''really guys so why were you fighting ''I said angrily _

_Milton was the first one to talk ''well I was trying to break up the fight not fight with them but they fighting over who gets dips on the new girl ''._

_''well she not a dog so don't treat like one how about you both ask her out and which one she pick duh omg just stop fighting''.Right when I said that the most beautiful girl walks up to us._

_''Hey guys '' the blonde said I need to figure out her name I can't just call her blonde girl._

_'' hey my name is brewer'' I said proudly.I Then take her hand in to mine and kiss it like gentlemen._

_she then pulls away and then says '' hi my name is Kim and so your famous jack''she said flirty._

_''Well is that bad thing or good thing that you know my name'' I say proudly._

_''Its idk I have see about well see you later jack oh and hope your ready to spar later'' she says as walks away with milton they must have first together ._

_so as i headed class I stop at my locker to get my health book .That's when my worst nightmare walks up to like totally in love with me but I just hate she annoys me with her booty shorts like but that away . _

_she walks up to me and say''hey jackie boo''I hate that name it annoys me like my name is jack not jackson not jackie not jackie boo jack get it straight so all I is close my locker and walk away she then says_

_''you wish never done that I then say '' I wish you weren't alive''I say angrily .Why can't she just leave me alone omg I then walk to my first I have milton and eddie and if I have milton that means I might have Kim _** . saying that you barley meet her a day ago .Yeah your right mind **._I shake the thoughts of Kim away and walk in class when walk there Kim by herself in back of room so I sit with ._

_'' so we meet again '' I say flirty ._

_That's when donna did the most bitches thing to Kim._

**I wonder what donna did to Kim maybe she called her a slut ? Well your are going to have to keep reading see you next time please review it makes my day.**

**-DOMINIQUE3**


End file.
